un nuevo rival o un nuevo amor
by Lord zoa Productions
Summary: una nueva chica vaiajara con el grupo y esta podria interferir entre la relacion de Ash y Hikari.
1. El encuentro

Lord zoa: Bueno amigos pues hoy traigo otro fic de mi amigo Ninja genesis, auque la verdad yo opino que deveria segir con su otro.

Ninja Genesis: Así eso crees, por si no lo recuerdad yo ya te mande hasta tres capitulos del otro y tu no los has pues.

Lord zoa: Olle sabes que tengo otras cosas que hacer ademas tu dijiste que me mandarias los otros capis.

Ninja Genesis: Eso ya lo se pero mis ideas se desbordaron y me surgio esta nueva idea.

Lord zoa: Bueno no importa mejor dejemos de discutir y dejemos a nuestros lectores leer tu fic.

Ninja Genesis: si tienes razon, pues sin mas que decir los dejamos con esta historia que llamo un nuevo rival o un nuevo amor.

* * *

**Pokemon d.p.: un nuevo rival o un nuevo amor**

**Capitulo 1 El encuentro**

Comenzamos esta nueva aventura con nuestros héroes de siempre Ash, Hikari y Brock dirigiéndose a su siguiente reto:

FLASH BACK

Brock— bien croackgunk, puya nociva

¿?— (voz de mujer) XD esta batalla es mía, nightamare, brecha negra (la brecha da en el blanco), ahora nightamare, dream eater,

Brock— noooooooo croackgunk

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hikari— Broock, ¿estas bien?

Brock—noooo, digo, si estoy bien no es nada se los juro

Ash— si Brock andas muy raro y pensativo últimamente que te sucede, si quieres hablar con alguien aquí estoy llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos y creo que no te importara contarme además sirve de charla por que este camino es muy aburrido

Pikachu— pika, pika,

Brock— bueno, ¿recuerdas que te comente que recién capturado croackgunk tuve una batalla?

Ash— si me acuerdo pero que tiene que ver con todo esto

Brock— es que al recordarlo me dan ganas de…, en fin, pues al llegar a sihno y recién capturar a croackgunk tuve una batalla con la chica mas linda que he visto mas linda que la enfermera Joy(para que Brock diga esto es por que la chica era realmente linda XD) era de cabello rosado como las conchar del mar azul, sus ojos reflejaban dos hermosos trozos de ámbar, intente, claro, conquistarle pero antes de que croackgunk me golpeara ella lo hizo lanzadome hacia al suelo de una bofetada, pero me dijo algo que ene ese momento me sorprendió y, claro no podía rechazar, me dijo que estaba buscando un buen oponente, y que croackgunk se veía fuerte, también me dijo que si mi croackgunk le ganaba a su nuevo Pokemon saldría conmigo, espere ganar pero,… (Triste) nunca vi Pokemon más fuerte y más siniestro…

Hikari— Brock ¿eeenserio? ¡Ay! (se ve como hikari choca contra una silueta, y esta a su vez cae al suelo)

¿?— (voz de mujer)fíjate por donde…caminas…pero, chiquilla, realmente eres muy….

Brock—¿ah? (aterrorizado) pero ¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhh!!! Eres, eres,

Ash y hikari—(al unísono) la chica de la historia de Brock

(Se observa a una chica de cabello rosado, tez blanca, ojos color ámbar viste una ombliguera color roja, y una falda de mezclilla color azul, lleva guantes, negros y unas gafas oscuras en el cabello, en su ropa ha varios adornos metálicos y una fornitura blanca, donde lleva sus pokeballs)

Chica— ya me acorde, ¿no eres tu el niño chillón del croackgunk?

Veo que hablabas de mí, eso no es de buena educación, y mas si no conoces el nombre de la persona, bueno me presento para que no habléis de mí sin conocerme, me llamo miyuki

Ash— yo me llamo ash del pue…

Miyuki—(molesta) es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas de esa forma

Ash—(apenado) si, pero…

Miyuki—¿podrías callarte?

Ash— ¡GULP!

Pikachu—( riendo) pika pika pika pika

Miyuki— niños, por cierto como te llamas linda

Hikari—(levantándose del suelo) me llamo hikari

Miyuki—que lindo nombre, para una niña hermosa como tu, XP,

Por cierto niño chillón todavía me debes esa batalla

Brock—(petrificado) sssiii, ppppero…

Ash— es de mala educación hablarle así a la gente yo terminare la batalla amigo

Miyuki—(en un tono sarcástico)es lo que admiro de un hombre las agallas

Ash— (sonrojado), gracias

Miyuki— no hablaba de ti, bueno yo escojo, ¿linda la podrías hacer de juez?

Hikari— (nerviosa) ssi cclaro

Miyuki— bien, milotic, ve

Milotic— nyyyyu, nyu

Ash— un tipo agua, pan comido, Pikachu, ve

Pikachu— pika, grrrrr

Brock— ahs, no te confíes esa chica tan inocente es una gran entrenadora

Miyuki—el que me alabes no cambiara el hecho de que tu amigo valla a ganar

Hikari—(nerviosa) la batalla será 3 vs. 3 el uuultimo sin pokes, ppierde

Miyuki—bueno esto me enciende, abre, niño

Ash—(molesto) grrrrr acabemos con esto de un tiro, Pikachu, placaje eléctrico

Pikachu— pica pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika

Miyuki— milotic, esquiva y utiliza terremoto

Ash—(sorprendido) ¿¡queeeeeeee?! Esqu…( el terremoto da en el blanco)

Ash— nooooooooooooo

Hikari—(preocupada) Pikachu, Hiyya nno puede continuar, milotic, gana

Milotic— (feliz) nyyu, nyyu

Miyuki— sabia que podía confiar en ti, regresa, y tomate un descanso

Brock— no, Pikachu, es el Pokemon mas fuerte de ash, como es posible y no duro nada

miyuki— es tu Pokemon mas fuerte? entonces los demás serán pan comido

Ash— (sonrojado) grrrrr, chimchar, ve

Chimchar— chimchar chimchar

Muyuki—(mordiéndose el dedo pulgar) grrrrr uno fuego esto se pone candente, lucario, ve

Lucario— grrrrr auuuuuuuu!!!!

Hikari—(pensando) ash, ten cuidado

Ash— claro, chimchar lanza-llamas (chimchar da en el blanco, pero lucario no sufre daño alguno)

Ash— que???

Miyuki,— (bajando la mirada) lucario… aural sphere,

Lucario— auuuu!!!!

Ash— chimchar, esquiva (chimchar, esquiva pero el ataque da en el blanco)

Ash— noooo, como es posible

Miyuki—¡ASI ES ASH, DIO EN EL BLANCO!

Ash—pero, sssi chimchar esquivo

Miyuki— si, pero este ataque tiene la habilidad de que no importa donde este el oponente siempre da en el blanco

Hikari— (pensando) pero esto no puede estar pasando, ash es realmente fuerte, y, esta perdiendo de una forma tan patética,

Brock— Ash no había encontrado un rival así, desde, nunca, esta chiquilla, es de otro nivel

Ash— chimchar, ¿todavía puedes levantarte?

Chimchar—(asiente con la cabeza) grrrrr

Muyuki—(mordiendo su labio) mmmmm todavía, puede… lucario drain punch

(Tal es la velocidad de lucario que no da chance de esquive a chimchar)

Ash— noooooo chimchar

Hikari—(nerviosa y preocupada) ccchimchar, ya… no puede pelear, lucario gana

Miyuki— excelente trabajo, regresa y descansa… ¿no se supone que terminarías conmigo?

Ash— hgr (pensando) a este paso voy a perder

Miyuki— escoge, sea lo que sea lo venceré

Ash— (sonrojado) no , no puedo perder de una forma tan humillante

Hikari— (pensando) amor, no puedes perder de esa forma, por favor…

¿caso, ash terminara humillado?

¿ De donde ha salido esa entrenadora?

¿Podrá ash remontar esta derrota?

DESCUBRANLO EN EL SUGUIENTE CAPITULO

* * *

Ninja Genesis: Espero que haga sido de su agrado, les traere los capitulos lo mas pronto que me sea posible,y espero que mi compañero los publique al poco tiempo de entregarselos.

Lord zoa: Asi tu si tubiera el tiempo suficiente lo haria así, por si no lo sabes hay quienes tenemos que trabajar y estudiar a la vez.

Ninja Genesis: Okey, ya entendi, bueno espero que nos dejen review cualquier sugerencia, felicitación o queja sera bien resivida.


	2. ¿Qué, no son tus pokemons?

Lord zoa: He aquí pues el capitulo dos de este FIC.

Ninja génesis: Valla Forma de Presentar mi fic, Lord zoa ¿Por qué no lo haces con más énfasis?

Lord zoa: ¿Por qué habría de molestarme en darle una buena Presentación a un fic que no es mío?

Ninja Génesis: rayos si que un cretino.

Zoa Señor: -lanzando una mirada muy penetrante-Mejor cállate.

Ninja Génesis:-Un poco nervioso-Esta bien, mejor dejamos un capitulo los lectores que este magro.

Lord zoa: Okey.

¿Qué, no son tus pokemons?

En el capitulo anterior, brock les contaba a Hikari y a Ash que al recién capturar a croackgunk, se encontró con una bella entrenadora la cual resulto ser una formidable oponente, también contando con un Pokemon muy siniestro, desconocido para brock, pero resulta que nuestro héroes se encontraron con ella en medio del bosque, rumbo a hearthome city, Ash al defender a su amigo se entablo en una batalla pero no esperaba que esta entrenadora fuese tan fuerte, acaso, ¿Ash perderá? descubrámoslo…

…Ash— (pensamiento) no puedo perder esta batalla, confío plenamente en ti staravia, veeeeeeee!!!!

Staravia— pppprrrrrrrrrr staravia grrrrrrrr

Miyuki— mmmm pones toda tu confianza en ese pollo,

Staravia— grrrrrrrr

Miyuki— vamos, heracross (se ve como entra en acción un heracross en excelente forma)

Heracross— hera, hera

Ash— voy primero, staravia haz aéreo

(El haz aéreo da en el blanco, sacando de balance a heracross pero solo eso, ya que no recibió ningún tipo de daño

Miyuki— (mordiendo su dedo) grrrrrrrr, close combat

Voz de hombre—AAALLLLLLLLLLLLTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

(Todos se quedan inmóviles)

Hombre— miyuki, otra vez, ¿tomaste mis pokemons?

Miyuki—(nerviosa) aaabuelo, ¿quueee, estas haaaciendo aquí?

Abuelo— ¿que, que hago? buscando mis poke balls ¿que haces poniendo en combate a heracross? solo te mande por un poco de leña y sales a jugar al entrenador

Miyuki—(molesta) no juego abuelo soy una entrenadora y le estaba dando una paliza a este niñato

Abuelo— pero con pokes robados

Miyuki— (sigue molesta) no los robe (apenada) solo los tome prestados un rato además me gustaría comenzar ya mi viaje muchos de los chavos de la aldea ya comenzaron su viaje

Ash— y a todo esto, ¿quien es usted?

Hikari—si, ¿Quién es usted?

Miyuki—(ignorando a Ash) ah si linda, el es mi abuelo, satoshi, también es mi tutor

Hikari— tu abuelo? y por que dices que no has iniciado tu viaje ya te habías enfrentado a brock no?

Si, bueno, reiniciar mi viaje pero mi abuelo no me deja que hasta que le gane, me dejara ir

Ash— y por que no lo retas a un combate

Miyuki— tu acabas de comprobar las habilidades de los pokemons de mi abuelo crees que es fácil, mi pobre riolu y mis pokemons no se recuperan de la paliza que les dio la ultima vez

Ash—(sonrojado) ¿que no son tus pokemons?

Miyuki— si que tu eres lento, que no escuchaste a mi abuelo?

Satoshi— te he dicho que no seas grosera, por que no pasan a tomar algo a mi granja chavales, esta muy cerca de aquí

Ash y Hikari—(al unísono)gracias

Miyuki— pero llévense al niño chillón debe de tener hambre

Ash—si, supongo

Satoshi— miyuki te toca hacer la comida

Ash— (con tono insinuante) ya quisiera probarla,

Miyuki— (ignorando a Ash, nuevamente) Hikari, linda, te gustara

Hikari— supongo que si

Satoshi— vamos. Pues

YA EN LA GRANJA

( Se encuentran todos sentados a la mesa viendo las delicias que miyuki les preparo)

Ash— se ve excelente la comida, me muero por probarla

Hikari—si se ve delicioso

Miyuki— si, gracias, linda

Satoshi—si te luciste esta vez miyu-Chan

Miyuki—(sonrojada) gracias, abuelo pero no me llames así, además me esmere por que tengo invitados especiales(voltea a ver a Hikari)

(Los tres entrenadores se sonrojan, aunque Ash se ve muy emocionado, comienzan todos a comer, a excepción de brock quien se ve muy triste)

Ash— pasa algo brock?

Brock—( molesto) YO CUIDARE DE TUS POKEMONS MIYUKI PARA QUE PUEDAS DARME LA REVANCHA, DONDE ESTAN

Miyuki— cálmate brock, estamos comiendo además, mis Pokemon están bien solo descansan un poco, hablando de pokemons, por que no sacan a los suyos de sus pokes supongo que tendrán hambre, además me gustaría conocerlos, saben tengo una comida para pokemón riquísima,

Ash y Hikari— gracias salgan todos( todos los pokes de los entrenadores salen, no obstante staravia se ve molesto con miyuki)

Brock— no gracias, mis pokes tienen su comida salgan(croackgunk, hapinny y sodowoodo salen?

Miyuki— dejemos los rencores en el pasado Brock es hora de la comida, ya cálmate( va y lo abraza, le susurra algo al oído) no comentes absolutamente nada del incidente con mi amigo darkai mi abuelo no sabe nada, ah y si quieres la revancha la tendrás, pero espera a mis pokemosn porfavor estan descansando jiji niño chillón

(Se separan y lo besa en la frente)

Brock—(sonrojado) wau eres muy diferente en el campo de batalla

Miyuki— lo se, XP pero, así debe ser

Satoshi— a que mi nieta es muy dulce ,¿verdad? bueno sigamos comiendo

Ash— (se le nota sorpresa en la cara) si mejor esto se esta enfriando

Hikari— te sucede algo Ash?

Ash— no, no es nada miyuki después de esto podemos conocer a tus pokemons?

Hikari— si me gustaría verlos

Miyuki— si, claro

(TERMINA DE COMER Y ESTAN EN LA HABITACION DE MIYUKI POR LA TARDE, una muy bonita habitación con pósters de grupos de rock en las paredes y algunos pokemons recostados en la cama de una ventana entra un sol exquisito)

Miyuki— riolu, bebé despierta algunos amigos míos quieren conocerte

riolu— (bostezando) ahhhh new, new gigogiu?

Hikari— es hermoso ven, piplup

Piplup— piplup,( comienza a caminar torpemente por lo que se cae y despierta al resto de los pokemons)

teddiursa— teddy, teddy ahhhh gagybiyuta!

Gible— gib (riendo ) gib gagagaga

Piplup—(molesto) pipipipipi piplup

Ash— estos son tus pokes? pensé que serian mas poderosos

miyuki— pobre tonto son mas fuertes de lo que te imaginas, abuelo esta libre el patio? habrá una batalla, chicos estan listos? vamos a pelear

YA ABAJO (POR LA NOCHE)

Satoshi— ya miyuki, sabes que no puedes pelear en la casa,

Miyuki—(molesta) déjame en paz abuelo y ya déjame salir de aquí quiero continuar mi viaje

Satoshi— ya te dije que no es seguro que andes sola por el bosque y hasta que me demuestres que eres capaz de cuidarte sola, te dejare ir

Hikari— por que no vienes con nosotros, siempre estamos juntos además mañana nos dirigiremos a hearthome city es un buen lugar para empezar a entrenar pokemons

Miyuki— me dejarías ir con ellos abuelo? anda, di que si no iría tan sola además ya me has dejado salir sola antes pero ahora voy con ellos que dice si?

Satoshi—mmmmm déjame ver déjame…. ah esta bien solo que extrañaré tu comida

Miyuki— ay abuelito gracias, gracias te quiero (le besa la frente)

Satoshi— vale, vale chavala, por cierto cuando parten

Ash— supongo que será mañana el concurso Pokemon comenzara en una semana y Hikari necesita prepararse yo voy al gimnasio a retar al líder se ve que es muy duro por lo que se dice sobre el

Satoshi— si es muy duro, por cierto Miyuki a que te dedicaras seguirás como entrenadora o participaras en concursos?

Miyuki—seguiré de entrenadora

Satoshi—bueno prepara tus cosas partirás mañana, voy a extrañarte

Miyuki— yo también abuelo, bueno se quedan a dormir?

Satoshi— aunque la casa es algo pequeña tenemos espacio suficiente para los 3

Miyuki— si que Hikari duerma en mi cuarto

Ash— vale, y nosotros donde nos quedaremos

Satoshi— al fondo a la izquierda, hay una habitación de huéspedes contiene dos camas ahí pueden quedarse

Ash y brock— ( al unísono) gracias bueno chicas hasta mañana

Hikari— que descanses am... digo Ash y tu también Brock

Ash— ah si gracias

Miyuki— vamos Hikari tienes que contarme todo sobre ti y tus amigos, vale abuelo nos vamos a dormir

Satoshi— que acaso nadie va a cenar?

Miyuki— no abuelo partiremos mañana temprano bueno que descanses

Satoshi—(pensando) lo decía por que no quería cocinar maldición la extrañare bueno a su comida

EN LA MADRUGADA…

Ash— Pikachu, estás despierto?

Pikachu— pika, pika ahhhhhhhhh(bostezo)

Ash— es que con la prisa de dormirnos para partir temprano mañana me olvide que teníamos que cenar iré a la cocina y tomare algo espero que no les moleste

EN EL CORREDOR…

(Se ve como Ash camina sobre el corredor y al llegar a las escaleras se da cuenta que el cuarto de las chicas esta entrecerrado y se escuchan voces)

Miyuki— así que así son tus amigos mmmm…. sabes eres muy interesante pero por como hablas de ese niño me doy cuenta que te gusta

Hikari— no digas eso es solo mi amigo como yo podría…

Miyuki— créeme eso pasa y mas por que han convivido mucho tiempo bueno hay que dormir quiero salir lo mas temprano posible antes de que mi abuelo se arrepienta hasta mañana linda

Hilari— hasta mañana

Ash—(susurrando) de quien estarían hablando

(Se observa como croackgunk, camina también por el pasillo e intenta llamar la atención de Ash) por dios Hikari se ve hermosa a la luz de la luna creo que me… gaj… (Croackgunk golpea el costado de Ash dejándolo inmóvil y comienza a arrastrarlo hacia abajo al llegar a la cocina Ash se recupera y comienza a regañar a croackgunk por hacer eso que si quería comer le hubiera llamado de otra forma)

Ash— bien croackgunk aquí hay un poco de la comida de miyuki come rápido para poder irnos a dormir creo que no les importara que tome una manza…

(Al decir esto se escucha lo siguiente)

Hombre— lucario, esfera aural

Ash— espere satoshi somos nosotros

Satoshi— espera, lucario(enciende la luz) pero que estan haciendo ustedes aquí pensé que era algún ladrón que había entrado a la casa

Ash— le ruego me perdone es que croackgunk y yo teníamos hambre y…

Satoshi— eso pasa por no hacerme caso con respecto a lo de la cena

Ash— disculpe señor yo no…

Miyuki— (bostezando) que pasa abuelo oímos ruidos acá abajo

Hikari— Ash? croackgunk? que hacen acá abajo?

Satoshi— vale, vale los chavales tenían hambre y bajaron por algo de comer es todo, bueno ya que terminaron vallan a dormir todos les espera un dia muy pesado mañana

Todos— está bien hasta mañana

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Miyuki— bien abuelo me voy

Satoshi— pero no vana a desayunar?

Brock— les preparare algo en el camino no se preocupe

Satoshi— ok, tengan mucho cuidado

Todos— si, gracias

Satoshi— miyuki ven a visitar a tu abuelo a menudo

Miyuki— lo haré abuelo a dios

Y ASI CON UN NUEVA AMIGA NUESTROS HEROES PARTEN HACIA HEARTHOME CITY NUEVAS AVENTURAS LES ESPERAN

PERO

¿A QUIEN SE REFERIA HIKARI CON ESAS PALABRAS?

¿ACASO MIYUKI SERA LA PODEROSA ENTRENADORA QUE DEMOSTRO?

¿NACERA UN NUEVO AMOR? NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

EN LA CASA:

Satoshi— pero que es esto, acaso no es el croackgunk de los chavales (moviendo a croackgunk) despierta, amigo

Croagunk— crougonk, crougonk ah!!!

Satoshi— será mejor que te des prisa, tus amigos ya se fueron

Croackgunk— croack? (sale corriendo) CROOOOOAAAAACKKKKKK (traducción) ESPERENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Ninja génesis: Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo, Gracias por tu comentario Anónimo lo tendré muy encuesta.

Lord zoa: pues si que deberías por que todavía eres un desastre en esto de los FIC.

Ninja Génesis:-Molesto-a si y tu hablas como si fueras un experto en esto.

Lord zoa:-ignorando un Génesis Ninja-Pues espero que nos dejen sus Review toda sugerencia, queja o felicitación será bien recibida.


	3. “APROVECHA LA OPORTUNIDAD”

Lord zoa: Pues después de mucho tiempo aquí esta el capitulo tres de este fic.

Ninja Genesis: Así es aunque me tarde en elaborarlo no dejaría a mis lectores sin una continuación

Lord zoa: Si como digas, en fin dejemos de hablar y deja que los lectores se deleiten con este nuevo capitulo.

Capitulo 3: "APROVECHA LA OPORTUNIDAD"

En el capitulo anterior nos encontramos que los pokemons que uso Miyuki en contra de Ash no eran suyos sino de su abuelo quien resulto ser un viejito encantador que los invito a su casa ahí mismo, en un closet, Miyuki en su afán por que su abuelo no se enterara del suceso con Brock, intento convencerlo de una forma, algo ortodoxa, después de esto nuestros héroes, convencieron al abuelo de Miyuki, de que los acompañase en su viaje, así con una nueva amiga, se dirigen hacia hearthome city.  
Ahora nos encontramos a mitad de camino en el bosque, mientras nuestros amigos deciden caminar cerca de un lago…

-por que no dejas que croagunk, camine junto a nosotros, Brock, creo que le gustara—le dice Miyuki a Brock—  
-esta, bien—dice Brock, algo sonrojado—  
Flash back  
Brock, no le vallas a decir absolutamente nada a mi abuelo de lo sucedido con mi amigo nightamare, ese día, por favor,— Miyuki besa la frente de Brock— yo no te dije nada, y no sucedió nada en este armario—  
-ahhhhh—Brock entra gritando al baño—que es lo que le pasa a esta chica—dice entre pensamientos, mientra abre el grifo del lavabo—con esas palabras, y teniendo su cuerpo tan cerca me puso muy…— no termina su frase puesto a que introduce su cara en el chorro de agua—no puedo comentar esto con nadie, no se que consecuencias traiga  
-Brock, cuidado—se escucha muy suavemente, la voz de una chica  
-puuuummm—observamos como croagunk, literalmente, taclea a Brock, sacándolo de balance, y termina por estrellarse en contra de un árbol  
-parece ser que croagunk se había quedado en casa—dice Miyuki, mientras se echa a reír junto con los otros  
-auuu, croagunk por que esa forma tan brusca de llamar mi atención  
-crao, croac, crao, CRAOOO, —le decía, croagunk, muy molesto al parecer  
-vamos croagunk, no fue para tanto, además al percatarnos de que no ibas con nosotros, hubiéramos regresado por ti—le dice Ash, intentando tranquilizar a croagunk  
- del tal entrenador, tal pokemón— ¿no crees linda?—le dice Miyuki, a Dawn  
-bueno a todo esto no seria mala idea comer algo me muero de hambre—les dice Ash, con cara de antojo  
-esta bien yo cocinare—le responden Brock y Miyuki, ambos se miran fijamente con desprecio  
-no, yo lo haré—vuelven a repetir ambos  
-yo siempre desde que conozco a Ash he cocinado—le dice increpa en la cara a Miyuki  
-pues a mi me gusta cocinar y mas por alguien especial—le dice Miyuki, mirando nuevamente a Dawn  
-chicos creo que esto se ha convertido en un dilema—les contesta Dawn  
-por que no hacen una competencia y que el mejor se dedique a cocinarnos a nosotros—les dijo Ash, se le notaba hambre en sus ojos—y el que pierda que se dedique solo a preparar comida pokemón—terminó  
-me parece una excelente idea chicos—que te parece, aceptas, Miyuki?—le dice Brock un poco sonrojado  
-me encantaría patearte el trasero niño chillón—le dice, con ferviente deseo de victoria  
-Pika, pika—les dice Pikachu llevando su pata delantera hacia su frente  
-Bien, comencemos—le dice Brock, mientras comienza a sacar todo lo que necesitara para comenzar a cocinar  
-Por mí mientras mas rápido te patee, mejor—le contesta Miyuki, también comienza a sacar todo lo que va a ocupar  
-Chicos, mientras terminamos de prepararnos por que no van por un poco de leña  
-Claro que si—le contestan ambos jóvenes entrenadores, mientras caminan adentrándose en el bosque  
En el bosque  
-Ash, tenemos que adentrarnos un poco en el bosque, ahí se encuentra la leña mas seca—le dice Dawn mientras comienza a sonrojarse  
Creo que tienes razón vamos mas adentro—le dice Ash  
Flash back  
-Miyuki—le dice Dawn— ¿estas segura que es lo correcto?  
-pero por supuesto que si, cuando tengas la oportunidad de estar a solas con la persona a la que amas, nunca la desaproveches por que sino mas adelante vas a arrepentirte, dale a entender que te gusta, pero no se lo digas así caen te lo aseguro  
Fin flas back  
-Ash quuue es eso—le dice Dawn algo nerviosa—es por los arbustos, no traigo a mis pokemons, tengo miedo—termina, mientras abraza a Ash  
-maldición, yo tampoco los traigo ni siquiera a Pikachu—mantente tras de mi…—Ash no termina su frase puesto a que un beedrill sale de los arbustos y comienza a corretearlos  
-toma mi mano Dawn—le dice Ash  
Ambos comienzan a correr pero una piedra en el camino les hace una mala jugada y terminan en el suelo uno encima del otro, por alguna extraña razón sus bocas quedan conectadas en un profundo beso, el cual, ambos comienzan a disfrutar pero Ash se separa de ella  
-DDawn lo ssiento no fue mi…—le dice Ash, muy sonrojado  
-NNo te pppreocupes Ash fue una accidente—le contesta igualmente apenada, pero guardando la compostura  
-Mejor sigamos con lo que estábamos—le exclama Ash, todavía muy apenado por la situación  
-Si será lo mejor—le contesta Dawn  
En el campamento  
-Mejor ríndete niño chillón, si puedo ganarte en batalla, puedo ganarte en lo que sea—le dice Miyuki muy eufórica, mientras en un tronco, prepara todos los utensilios de comida  
-Puedo ganarte, y lo haré—le dice Brock, igualmente eufórico, también prepara todo lo que utilizará—es mas te propongo preparar una comida completa, y que sean los mismos platillos, para decidir así al ganador  
-como sea de todos modos voy a aplastarte—termina Miyuki  
De vuelta en el bosque:  
Dawn, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—le pregunta Ash—bueno, ¿has tenido novio alguna vez?  
Ash, no, no he tenido novio—le contesta, algo apenada—y que tal tu Ash  
-Bueno, no podría llamársele novia—le dijo Ash—por que ninguno tomó enserio esa relación, pero pues si  
-Creo que mejor hablamos de otra cosa—le dice Dawn, mientras levanta algunos trozos de leña  
Creo que con esto será suficiente, volvamos con los chicos—le contesta  
- jijiji parece ser que las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba—dice Dawn entre pensamientos—pero conseguí lo que quería  
Ambos terminan de recoger leña y comienzan su camino de regreso donde se encuentran sus demás compañeros  
En el campamento  
-Creo que también nuestros pokemons serán un valioso juez—dice -Brock—propongo igualmente que les preparemos algo a ellos  
-Lo que sea Brock, pero definitivamente voy a aplastarte—le grita Miyuki en la cara  
-Chicos aquí traemos la leña—gritan Ash y Dawn, mientras van acercándose al punto de reunión  
-si que tardaron bastante—les dice Miyuki a ambos—espero y este bien seca  
-por supuesto, pero casi nos ataca un beedrill—le dice Ash  
-creo que comenzaremos ahora—dicen ambos competidores  
Brock muy diestramente enciende su fogata, mientras que a Miyuki le cuesta trabajo encender su fuego  
-que pasa, ¿no que ibas a ganarme?—le dice Brock, con ironía en sus palabras  
-si voy a ganarte—dice esto mientras saca de su mochila una pequeña lata con gasolina, y unos cerillos de su bolsillo  
-oye eso es trampa—le dice Brock, molesto debido a su acción  
-calma, nunca acordamos como teníamos que encender nuestras fogatas  
-en eso tiene razón Brock—le dice Ash  
-ahhhhh—comienza a gritar Brock, mientras con destreza, comienza a picar zanahorias, como sino hubiese mañana  
-ah no, no me ganarás—le dice esto y comienza a pelar papas, ni siquera se ve cuando las corta  
cada vez cortan sus ingredientes mas rápido a tal grado, que llega un instante en que solo se ve como vuelan los pedazos de comida hacia unas ollas que se encuentran detrás de cada uno, también preparan con mucha destreza, el arroz y las comidas consecuentes  
Ufff... por fin termine—ambos contrincantes exclaman muy cansados  
-bien que sean los pokemons quienes prueben primero la comida—les dice Ash—bien salgan chicos  
-ustedes también—exclaman el resto de los entrenadores  
Todos los pokemons comienzan a comer  
Bien, voten—pero recuerden que por quien voten nos cocinará a nosotros, el otro les cocinará solo a ustedes  
Bueno—exclama Ash, mientras, comienza a sonrojarse—Miyuki, tu comida es muy buena, tiene cosas nuevas, así que voto por la tuya  
-Ash eres un traidor, como pudiste votar por la comida de Miyuki—le dice Brock  
-No es nada personal, sabes que esto es una competencia además sabes que tu comida es buena, no te preocupes, a lo largo de todo este tiempo te has preocupado por alimentarnos así que yo amerito que mereces un descanso  
-esta bien Ash, respeto tu decisión—le contesta Brock  
-yo opino que Brock debería seguir cocinando—les dice Dawn a todos  
Bueno, ahora si les toca a los pokes—dice Brock— que opinan de mi comida chicos  
Los pokes de Brock sacan pequeñas banderas con su rostro en aprobación de que quieren que gane, los pokes de Dawn votan por que Miyuki cocine  
A excepción de staraptor y grotle, los pokemons de Ash votan por que Miyuki cocine, mientras los propios pokemons de Miyuki, votan por que Brock cocine  
-chicos por que votan por el rival—les dice algo decepcionada—creo que ya entendí quieren que yo les cocine verdad— termina Miyuki, a lo que sus pokemons asienten con la cabeza  
-Brock, te declaro ganador—le dice Miyuki—no por que hayas ganado, sino por que yo quiero cocinar a los pokemons  
-bueno ahora que todo esta arreglado procedamos a terminar de comer quiero llegar a Hearthome city, estoy ansioso—les dice Ash  
-tienes razón—contestan todos  
-pero que vamos a hacer con tanta comida—les dice Dawn a todos  
Mientras lo que parecen ser unos binoculares comienzan a mirar a Miyuki  
-así que esa es la tan famosa nieta de Satoshi—comenta una voz muy misteriosa, al parecer una voz de mujer  
-estas en lo correcto, pero necesitamos verificar si es verdad que tiene esa habilidad  
-veremos como le va en las batallas de gimnasio…  
¿Quién son estos sujetos?  
¿Cuál es la habilidad de la que hablan?  
¿Qué consecuencias tendrá lo sucedido en el bosque?  
NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO

Lord zoa: Espero que les haga gustado este capitulo por que la verdad ami si me gusto, y eso que yo soy de los Pokeshippers.

Ninja Genensis: Eso dices ahora pero ya veras que dejaras de serlo y te convertirás en un Perlshipper.

Lord zoa: Si claro en tus sueños.

Ninja Genesis: Eso es todo por ahora espero que haga sido de su agrado. No olviden dejar Review, toda sugerencia queja y felicitación será bien recibida.


	4. TERROR EN HEARTHOME CITY PRIMERA PARTE

Lord zoa: Pues he aquí el capitulo 4 de este fic.

Ninja Génesis: La verdad no podría estar mas satisfecho con este capitulo ya que lo hice con referencia a Hallowen.

Lord zoa: Si como digas merjo dejemos de hablar dejemos que nuestros lectores lean este capitulo.

Ninja Génesis: Okey mes parece bien.

* * *

CAP 4 TERROR EN HEARTHOME CITY PRIMERA PARTE

En el capitulo anterior:  
-bueno a todo esto no seria mala idea comer algo me muero de hambre—les dice Ash,  
-esta bien yo cocinare—le responden Brock y Miyuki, ambos se miran fijamente con desprecio  
-chicos creo que esto se ha convertido en un dilema—les contesta Dawn  
-por que no hacen una competencia y que el mejor se dedique a cocinarnos a nosotros—les dijo Ash, se le notaba hambre en sus ojos  
Flash back  
-Miyuki—le dice Dawn— ¿estas segura que es lo correcto?  
-pero por supuesto que si, cuando tengas la oportunidad de estar a solas con la persona a la que amas, nunca la desaproveches por que sino mas adelante vas a arrepentirte, dale a entender que te gusta, pero no se lo digas así caen te lo aseguro  
Fin flas back  
(Pensaba en esto mientras sin que Ash se diera cuenta, toma sus pokeballs y las colocaba en su mochila, hace lo mismo con las suyas  
Ash quuue es eso—le dice Dawn algo nerviosa—es por los arbustos, no traigo a mis pokemons, tengo miedo—termina, mientras abraza a Ash  
-maldición, yo tampoco los traigo ni siquiera a Pikachu—mantente tras de mi…—Ash no termina su frase puesto a que un beedrill sale de los arbustos y comienza a corretearlos  
-toma mi mano Dawn—le dice Ash  
- jijiji parece ser que las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba—dice Dawn entre pensamientos—pero conseguí lo que quería  
-así que esa es la tan famosa nieta de Satoshi—comenta una voz muy misteriosa, al parecer una voz de mujer  
-estas en lo correcto, pero necesitamos verificar si es verdad que tiene esa habilidad  
-veremos como le va en las batallas de gimnasio…

Después del concurso de comida, con los estómagos llenos y con el ferviente deseo de llegar, nuestros amigos se dirigen hacia hearthome city, pero la noche los toma por sorpresa y deciden acampar en un sendero algo oscuro…

-bien creo que tendremos que acampar por aquí—les dice Brock a sus amigos entrenadores  
-ppero estas seguro de que aqu—Dawn no termina su frase, puesto a que los arbustos del rincón mas cercano que se alcanza a divisar, comienza a moverse  
-oooigan donde esta Miyuki—les pregunta Ash  
-este es su fin—una voz terrorífica que sale de entre los arbustos mientras, lo que parece ser una sierra eléctrica comienza a acercarse  
-ayyyyyyy noooooooooooo—los tres entrenadores gritan horrorizados  
-ahhh jajajajajajajajajajaja hubieran visto sus caras—les dice la misma voz terrorífica— no esto es para la historia incluso tome fotos—les dice una voz conocida por nuestros amigos  
-MIYUKI—los tres entrenadores gritan muy fúricos  
-no se enojen que acaso no tienen sentido del humor—les contesta la chica de los ojos ambarinos  
-si pero este no es el momento para gastarte este tipo de bromas, además estamos en medio del bosque—le dice Brock, todavía tembloroso  
-fue una broma muy pesada, no lo hagas de nuevo por favor—le dice Dawn con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos  
- lo siento de verdad, no quería causarles una molestia, además como mañana es Halloween, pensé que seria una buena idea asustarlo un poco para entrar en calor, pues es una noche fría—les dice mientras comienza a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos  
-bueno, ¿no te sientas mal vale?—le dice Ash—además fue una broma ingeniosa como es que hiciste el sonido de la sierra  
-jijiji, miren—Miyuki les dice entre risas mientras arroja una pokeballs  
De ella surge un beedrill  
-eeees es, es el beedrill del bosque—dicen al mismo tiempo Ash y Dawn— mira—le dice Ash a Dawn señalando una de sus patas la cual tiene un lunar color rojo  
Definitivamente es el mismo—le contesta Dawn, mientras comienza a ruborizarse  
-¿enserio? , les creeré puesto a que este beedrill nos venia siguiendo un buen tramo, lo capture pues el batir de sus alas se asemejaba mucho al de las sierras y me dio la idea de la broma  
-y como hiciste esa voz toda terrorífica—le pregunta Dawn  
-la hice con esto—Miyuki le contestas y al mismo tiempo saca un megáfono de atrás de su espalda  
-auque casi me orino en los pantalones, admito que fue una muy buena broma, pero en donde lo conseguiste—le pregunta Brock  
-lo encontré en un puesto de vigilancia abandonado—les dice mientras saca su lengua, a lo que Brock responde sonrojándose  
-auuuuuuuuuu—se escuchan los gritos lastimosos de una persona  
-ya basta Miyuki, con una broma es mas que suficiente—le dice Brock  
-pppero esta vez no soy yo—le contesta Miyuki aterrada  
-es enserio Miyuki, ya basta—le dicen el resto de los entrenadores, quienes comienzan a asustarse de nuevo  
-les juro que no soy yo, además como podría, si yo sigo aquí y todos mis pokemons esta aquí conmigo—les responde, mientras se asusta cada vez mas  
Ahhhhhhhh—los gritos se escuchan cada vez mas cerca, pero esta vez se escuchan sogas retorciéndose y lo que parecen ser pesados pasos que caen el la tierra  
-no, no soy yo se los juro—les dice aterrada, pero reacciona—o no será acaso que ustedes planeen jugarme una broma a mi—les dice Miyuki, mientras cambia su semblante muy molesta  
-como podríamos ser nosotros si ni siquiera sabíamos que nos jugarías esa broma…—no termina Ash su frase pues una silueta que aparece detrás de Miyuki, lo interrumpe, y este de la impresión comienza a balbucear señalando hacia atrás  
-que pasa contigo Ash, no creerás que caeré  
-MIYUKI DETRÁS DE TI—grita Dawn, al mismo tiempo Brock se desmaya y croagunk intenta reanimarlo  
-QUE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—el grito de terror se escucha por todo el bosque al igual que el lastimoso lamento  
después del grito observamos una oscuridad pernumbral que invade todo lo que vemos, pero unas siluetas que se dibujan enfrente de los ojos comienzan a abrirse, a lo que nos damos cuenta que se tratan de los ojos de Miyuki, quien comienza a despertar,  
Miyuki, ¿estas bien?—le pregunta Dawn, pero esta no le contesta pues se da cuenta que quedo afónica  
Será mejor que la dejemos descansar en la tienda Dawn—le Dice Ash a su compañera, mientras le toma de hombro y la jala suavemente hacia afuera  
En eso Brock se asoma a la tienda  
-será mejor que te bebas esto te quitará la irritación de la garganta y créeme la necesitaras—le dice  
-Miyuki pone una cara de sorpresa y después de resignación  
-después de un rato y ya entradas las 10pm, Miyuki sale de su tienda y se dirige hacia donde esta la fogata que nuestros amigos prepararon, pero había un extraño con ellos  
-como sigues—le pregunta Ash  
-pues un poco mejor aunque todavía me duele un poco la garganta—les dice Miyuki, todavía se le nota un poco ronca  
-Bien chiquilla me vas a explicar que es eso de andar robando las cosas de la gente—le dice un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y con el uniforme de poke-Ranger  
-No lo robé solo lo tomé prestado—le contesta Miyuki mientras se le ruboriza la cara  
-y para tomarlo prestado ¿tenias que amarrarme?—le contesta el hombre  
-ay ya discúlpame pero andaba un poco eufórica es todo—le dice mientras se le corre una lagrima del ojo  
-ay chiquilla no es para tanto—le contesta el hombre— ¿pero no lo hagas la próxima vez vale?  
-y a todo esto, ¿como te llamas?—le pregunta Miyuki  
- me llamo Marik—le contesta  
-yo me llamo Miyuki—le dice la chica  
-si ya me habían dicho tus amigos tu nombre—le responde—pero que hacen en esta parte del bosque  
-pues nos dirigíamos hacia Hearthome city, pero la noche nos tomó por sorpresa así que decidimos acampar aquí esta noche—le dice Brock  
-oigan pero esta es la parte mas oscura del bosque—les dice Marik, mientras se soba sus muñecas—auch, para ser una chica tienes bastante fuerza, tus amigos me tuvieron que ayudar a deshacerme de tus ataduras  
-así que tu eras—le dice Miyuki, pero la interrumpe  
-si yo era el de los gritos trataba de pedir ayuda pero cierta pañoleta que tenia el la boca no me lo permitía por lo que solo se oían mis lamentos—le contesta el chico  
-pero traías colgando hierbas y además tu cara era horrorosa—exclama Miyuki  
-gracias por el cumplido—le dice mientras la mira de mala manera—bueno chicos me voy, tengan cuidado, cualquier cosa no duden en buscarme andaré por aquí hasta la media noche, ahí me voy a mi puesto de vigilancia, no esta muy lejos de aquí así que si tienen problemas no duden en hacérmelo saber ¿vale?  
-si, gracias—contestan todos, mientra Marik se aleja del lugar y desaparece entre la oscura maleza del bosque  
-y a todo esto que sucedió aquí—les pregunta Miyuki a sus compañeros  
-pues al igual que tu me desmaye—le dice Brock  
-nosotros ante el terror le golpeamos las piernas, pero nos percatamos de que era solo un hombre amarrado así que lo liberamos—le dice Dawn  
-si ya después de ayudarlo, nos ayudó a reanimar a Brock y como te habías desmayado y no reaccionabas nos ayudo a colocar la tienda y ponerte dentro—le sigue contado Ash  
-Ya vez Miyuki? no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte luego—le dice Brock  
-Ya no me regañen hice mal y lo siento—les dice Miyuki a nuestros amigos  
-bueno vallamos a dormir, tengo bastante cansancio por lidiar con todo esto—les dice Brock  
-la verdad es que yo también me siento algo cansada—les dice Miyuki a todos—todavía me duele un poco la garganta  
-por cierto Ash, ¿podrías ayudarme a lavar los platos?—le dice Dawn al chico de cabellos rebeldes  
-claro Dawn, vi un río algo cerca de aquí que te parece si los lavamos allá—le contesta Ash  
-me parece buena idea—le dice la chica de los ojos azules  
En el río  
-Ash—le dice Dawn a su amigo, mientras comienza a ruborizarse  
-que pasa Dawn—le contesta el chico mientras esboza una sonrisa  
-Ash, que hermosa se ve la luna—le dice Dawn  
-si esta muy bella me recuerda a…—le dice Ash pero un pensamiento regresa a su mente y no termina su frase  
-a quien—le pregunta la chica mientras se le nota molestia en la cara  
Dime po…— no termina su frase, ya que sin darse cuenta Ash le planta un beso entre sus labios…  
ESE MALDITO, NO PERMITIRE QUE ME QUITE EL AMOR DE DAWN—se escuche entre los pensamientos de alguien…

* * *

Lord zoa: UUUU que miedo, si como no ni siquiera me aterro tu fic.

Ninja Génesis: Olle no me culpes apenas esta empezando en la segunda parte puede que te de un gran susto.

Lord zoa: si como no, tu asustarme no me hagas reir.

Ninja Génesis: bueno eso es todo por ahora no olviden dejar un Review.


	5. TERROR EN HEARTHOME CITY PART 2

Cap 5 terror en hearthome City PART 2

En el río  
-Ash—le dice Dawn a su amigo, mientras comienza a ruborizarse

-que pasa Dawn—le contesta el chico mientras esboza una sonrisa

-Ash, que hermosa se ve la luna—le dice Dawn  
-si esta muy bella me recuerda a…—le dice Ash pero un pensamiento regresa a su mente y no termina su frase

-a quien—le pregunta la chica mientras se le nota molestia en la cara

-Dime po…— no termina su frase, ya que sin darse cuenta Ash le planta un beso entre sus labios…

ESE MALDITO, NO PERMITIRE QUE ME QUITE EL AMOR DE DAWN—se escuche entre los pensamientos de alguien…

-lo, lo siento Dawn discúlpame por favor—le dice Ash, a su amiga, su cara parecía un tomate de lo ruborizado que se encontraba

-no te preocupes, Ash supongo que fue algo espontáneo—le decía Dawn igualmente ruborizada por el acontecimiento

-es que yo, no tengo idea de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, discúlpame, me voy a dormir—esto último lo dice mientras se dirige corriendo hacia el campamento

-Ash me besó, estoy tan feliz—decía Dawn mientras comenzaba a saltar de la emoción

-dime que haces espiando a mi Dawn—le dice una voz terrorífica al chico que observaba a nuestros amigos

-¡AY!—un grito aterrador hace que Dawn salga corriendo, dejando tirados los trastes que lavaba

-¡ASH! espérame—le grita a nuestro entrenador, quien se da la vuelta, Dawn a su vez lo abraza

-hay algo allá atrás, dio un chillido muy aterrador despierta a los demás por favor—le dice muy asustada

-calma Dawn, te apuesto que es Miyuki asustando gente de nuevo—le dijo Ash

-pero quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a andar por aquí a altas horas de la noche—le contestó la chica ojiazul

-créeme hay suficientes locos en este mundo—le respondió de nuevo Ash

-ambos chicos se digigen de nuevo al campamento ilvidandose por completo de lo que hacian antes del beso

-que pasa, ¡¿no se les hace suficiente con lo que pasó ese rato?!—les dice Brock muy molesto aunque todavía algo somnoliento

-y a todo esto donde esta Miyuki—les pregunta Ash de nuevo

-pues en la tienda de las chicas no está—le contestó Brock— ¿acaso estará asustando gente de nuevo?

-¡OIGAN ENCONTRE A ESTE POBRE DIABLO!—les dice Miyuki, mientras trae arrastrando del tobillo a un joven de cabello castaño

-es, es Kenny—dicen al unísono Ash y Dawn

-pero que le hiciste—le pregunta Brock

-pensé que quería lastimar a Dawn así que le metí un buen susto—le responde la chica de los ojos ambarinos—aunque la idea original era asustar a los tortolitos—termina mientra saca la lengua

-jeje je—se ríe Ash muy nerviosamente

-será mejor que lo reanimemos, no sabemos que tipo de traumas le causaste—le dice Dawn con un tono sarcástico

-si, es lo mejor—les dice Ash

-mejor dejémoslo descansar, no creo que quiera despertar después del sustote que le metí—les dice Miyuki con un tono burlón—creo que hasta se orinó

-por que no meten a Kenny a la tienda, mientras descansare en ese tronco de ahí—contestó Ash

-está bien Ash como tu decidas—le contestó Brock, algo preocupado

¡HASTA MAÑANA!—SE DECIAN UNOS A OTROS

-ESE MALDITO NO PUEDE QUITARME EL AMOR DE DAWN—REPICABA ENTRE MIS PENSAMIENTOS, MI CORAZON COMENZABA A LATIR INCANSABLEMENTE Y MI FURIA CRECÍA CON CADA SEGUNDO QUE SUS LABIOS PERMANECIAN FUSIONADOS EN ESE BESO

-QUE HACES ESPIANDO A MI DAWN—ME DIJO ALGUIEN CON UN MEGAFONO Y CON UNA MASCARA TERRORIFICA

¡AH!—GRITÉ, PERO ANTES DE DESMAYARME PUDE VER COMO DI-DI SALÍA CORRIENDO DEJANDO LOS TRASTOS QUE LAVABAN TRAS DE ELLA

De ahí en adelante solo sentía entre sueños como mi cuerpo era arrastrado hacia un lugar muy incierto, me llevaban del tobillo, de ahí no sentí nada mi cuerpo perdió el tacto y no recuerdo nada mas...

-por que no meten a Kenny en la tienda—les dije a mis amigos, mientras me dispuse a sacar de ella una manta de color azulado de ella—mientras descansaré en ese tronco de ahí

-está bien Ash como tu decidas—me decía Brock algo preocupado

-hasta mañana—les dije a todos mientras entraban a sus tiendas, pero Pikachu todavía adormilado, salío de nuestra tienda

-Pikachu, entra a la tienda, no es necesario que duermas conmigo esta noche—le dije a mi amigo, pero este haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía, se acurrucó entre mi estomago, no podía negarlo, tenía un poco de frío, pero abrazando a Pikachu se me olvidó,

-amigo estoy confundido—le decía mientras el comenzaba a bostezar— no puedo entender como es que besé a Dawn siendo que siento algo por... otra persona

-pika, pika, ¡cha! (valla ya me hacía falta hablar un poquito) —repicaba un poquito molesto—pika, pika, chu, chu pika cha (si de verdad quieres mi opinión estas loco, a quien de verdad amas es a Dawn, además hacen una bonita pareja)

-amigo se que tu podrías aconsejarme bien si tan solo pudiera entenderte—le decía, después de esto Pikachu terminó por dormirse

-estoy muy confundido, ayúdame por favor—decía mientras observaba el resplandor de la Luna

-está bien pero no prometo nada—me dijo una voz a mis espaldas, me levante de un salto y tiré accidentalmente a Pikachu quien molesto me lanzó un chispa trueno que me revolvió todo el cabello

-Brock, deja de hacer eso—le dice todavía temblando,

-perdón pero no me quería gastar esta broma mañana—me decía mientras reía—dime que necesitas amigo—me decía ya tomando su siempre semblante pasivo

-mejor dime que haces aquí—le pregunté

-pues no podía dormir gracias a que alguien sugirió que Kenny durmiera en la tienda—me contestó algo molesto pero con voz serena

-disculpa, Brock, pero quería hacer mi buena acción del día—le contesté un poquito nervioso

-estas perdonado pero no vuelvo a dormir con ese chico, duerme muy mal termino encima mío pues quería capturar a mesprit—me dijo mientras reía suavemente

-ah que tipo—le contesté

-mejor comienza a platicarme que te sucede—me dijo, como si ya supiera de que se tratara

-pues es que estoy muy confundido—le decía mientras una lágrima empezaba a correr sobre mi mejilla—he besado a Dawn mientras lavábamos los trastes, pero la besé por que recordé a May

-supongo que la extrañas—me dijo algo resignado

-pues no, por que al besarla sentí como si Miyuki hubiera estado ahí enfrente, pero al final me comencé a dar cuenta que amo a Dawn—le dije, mientras mis lagrimas cada vez se hacían mas abundantes

-creo saber lo que tienes—me dijo con mucha sorpresa en su cara— estas mezclando tu pasado, presente y futuro—al decir esto me sorprendí demasiado, pues no lo había pensado de esa forma

-pero como es que lo sabes—le decía entre balbuceos

-simple, al ver la luna recordaste a May por que tu querías que esa relación llegara a más, al besar a Dawn recordaste a Miyuki, por que es quien te mueve el tapete en estos momentos—me dijo con su siempre tranquilizante voz

-pero si yo no siento nada por Miyuki—le dije de inmediato

-¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras? ¿Como tienes atenciones con ella? pero solo te gusta y créeme a mi también me mueve el tapete esa chica—pero esta vez quieres que ella sea tu presente, y con Dawn—continuó— quieres pasar el resto de tu vida

-me sorprendí demasiado de las palabras de Brock, pues tenía demasiada razón es como si el se hubiera convertido en mi conciencia

-así que Ash—me volvió a decir—es tu decisión con quien quieres estar en estos momentos, mejor aún—continuó— por que no intentas terminar con tu pasado, estuve hablando con May hoy en la tarde, me dijo que estaba en Sihno por los concursos y que estaba en Hearthome city, pues se llevaría acabo el festival de los muertos en esa cuidad, y quería vernos a ti y a mi y por supuesto conocer a las chicas

-pero estoy muy confundido como para hablar con May—le dije con la cabeza gacha

-por eso mismo dile lo que sientes y termina con tu pasado, pues ahora creo que sale con Drew, o eso me dio a entender—me dijo ya con un tono mas serio—si no pones ahora tus sentimientos claros terminaras con una persona a la que no amas en verdad

-creo que eso haré—le dije, ya un poco mas animado

-pero si en verdad vas a decidir entre Dawn y Miyuki solo te daré un consejo—me contestó, pero cada vez se ponía mas serio—no cambies a la persona que amas por la persona que te gusta, por que terminara dejándote por la persona que le gusta, ¿me entiendes?—me dijo ya un poco mas tranquilo

-creo que te entiendo, gracias Brock—le dije ya con mis pensamientos mas claros

-bueno, hasta mañana, creo que amarraré a Kenny para ver si puedo dormir un poco—me dijo, un poco adormilado, y bostezando

-esta bien Brock—le dije sonriendo

Uf, por fin me dejaron hablar estos dos (aunque lo de Kenny solo fue repetir lo que ya les había narrado)

-¡Hey!—grita Kenny entre sueños

Ups, creí que me había oído, bueno continuando con nuestra historia ya está amaneciendo y los starlies comienza a lanzar su saludo hacia al sol despertando a nuestros amigos

-Pikachu, despierta, es un hermoso día—le dijo Ash a su compañero

-Buenos días Ash—le dice Miyuki al chico de los cabellos rebeldes (mas que de costumbre, gracias a Pikachu)

-pika(oye)—dice un poco molesto la rata con hepatitis—pika, pika, pika chu, chu, chu, chu, chu—le contesta al narrador quien no puede traducir por que son palabras altisonantes

Ejem continuo,

Ah! ¡¿Podrías dejar ese maldito megáfono?!—le dice Ash muy molesto a Miyuki

-pensé que eras diferente—le dice mientras se va llorando

-no espera, es que tuve...—le dice pero esta no lo oye—y así quieres estar con ella—se increpa entre pensamientos

-¡MIYUKI, ESPERA POR FAVOR!—grita mientras intenta alcanzar a la chica, pero no se da cuenta que debajo de el había una trampa, su pie queda atrapado en una soga y esta lo jala hacia una rama y queda colgando de cabeza,

-eres todavía un niñato—le contesta Miyuki con un tono sensual

Miyuki comienza a acercarse a Ash con pasos firmes, mientras comenzaba a balacear sus caderas, se acerca suavemente hasta estar junto al chico, este al ver tal escena no opone resistencia, la chica esta ya tan cerca que su pecho comienza a recargarse sobre el cuerpo de Ash,

-tengo que decirte algo—le comenta la chica mientras comienza a arrodillarse

-que tienes que decirme—le dice, mientras comienza a levantar sus labios

La chica se arrodilla y pone su cara junto a la de Ash, mientras abre la boca y de esta cae lo que parece ser su lengua

-¡FELISH HAYOGÜIN!—le dice de una forma similar a como si le faltara el músculo bucal

-¡MIYUKI!—grita nuestro amigo, mientras la chica sale corriendo

-jajaja, apresúrate, o te perderás el desayuno—le dice la chica mientras se aleja del sitio

-¡AH QUE CON ESTA CHICA!—gritó de nuevo—bueno aunque con esto me estremecí un poco—continua—turtwig sal y utiliza mordisco sobre la soga,

-El turtwig del chico obedece sus órdenes y corta la soga, este cae y comienza a dirigirse hacia dónde esta el resto de nuestros amigos, no sin antes levantar a Pikachu y a Turtwig en sus brazos

-que pasa Ash, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?—le pregunta Miyuki con un tono burlón, en cuanto llega al campamento

-........—Ash la mira de forma fea

-Mejor vamos a desayunar ya quiero estar en Hearthome city—les dice Dawn a todos

-lo siento, buenos días Dawn—le dice el Ash a la chica ojiazul—y en donde está Kenny

-Buenos días dee-dee

-Kenny, sabes cual es mi nombre—le dice Dawn al chico castaño

-esta bien Dawn—lo dice con un tono burlón

-lo siento Ash buenos días—le contesta al chico de cabellos rebeldes

-oye Dawn no encuentro los platos, en donde los pusiste—le pregunta Brock

-los, ¿los trastes?—le contesta la chica muy nerviosa

-aquí están Brock—le dice Miyuki—me tomé la molestia de terminar de lavarlos hoy en la mañana aunque tuve que rescatar algunos del río

-lo siento Brock—le responde Dawn con la cabeza gacha—es que anoche me asuste tanto que los dejé olvidados en el río

-bueno no te preocupes—le contesto Brock—oye Kenny, ¿vas a desayunar?

-si gracias, le contesté mientras me despertaba del transe en el que me hundí pensando en Dawn

Terminamos de desayunar y comenzamos el camino hacia hearthome city, Ash y Dawn caminaban juntos charlando y compartían estrategias de lucha, Brock por su lado Platica con la chica de cabello rosado, a quien odio, bueno, platicaban sobre comida Pokemon y yo hasta atrás, hundido entre mis pensamientos, mientras veía el caminar de Dawn el cual me traía idiotizado, podía oler el aroma que desprendía su cabello, el cual era dulce sin llegar a empalagar, cada vez que sonreía, me hacia el día entero, pues poder observar como sus mejilla esbozaban esa felicidad que siempre la caracterizaba, me traían fascinado, pero hay algo que me sacaba constantemente de mis pensamientos, ese beso que observé bajo la luna, ese beso que me partía el alma, pues el saber que ese chico había ensuciado la dulce boca de mi amada me volvía loco, me llenaba de ira y sin dudarlo estaba a punto de retarlo a una batalla hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos...

-¡KENNY CUIDADO!—era la voz de mi amada, quien me advertía de un peligro que se aproximaba, pero la dulzura de su voz hizo que pasara desapercibido la advertencia que me había lanzado, así chocando con un letrero que decía "bienvenidos al festival del terror en Hearthome city"

-ASH, BROCK POR AQUÍ—LES GRITABA UNA CHICA A NUETROS AMIGOS

-HOLA MAY—DECÍAN NUESTROS AMIGOS

-¡AUCH! gritó Kenny mientras caía al suelo

-valla que ese chico es torpe—decía May entre risas

-¿Kenny que no me escuchaste?—le preguntaba Dawn a su amigo quien sobaba su frente ante el inminente golpe

-si, pero no te puse atención—decía el chico castaño

-UY, perdón por no presentarme, me llamo May—les decía la chica de la pañoleta en la cabeza

-me llamo Dawn—le contestó la ojiazul

-si Brock me ha contado mucho sobre ti—le contestó may—pero de ti no me han hablado mucho, ¿como te llamas?

-me llamo Miyuki, y no te han de haber contado por que recientemente me uní a su grupo

-supongo que ha de ser por eso, mucho gusto Miyuki—le respondió la castaña

- y quien es el que quiso leer el letrero de cerca—decía May mientras soltaba una carcajada

-se llama Kenny—le contestó Dawn

-ay chicos, Ash te extrañé mucho—le dice esto mientras se lanza al cuello de Ash

-COMO SE ATREVE A ABRAZAR A ASH...—decía Dawn mientras cerraba su puño

-NECESITAMOS VER COMO LUCHA PARA VER SI VALE LA PENA LLEVAR ACABO EL PLAN—decía entre las sombras un hombre con una mascara, mientras observaba por una pantalla los movimientos de Miyuki

-esta ciudad es la oportunidad perfecta para verla en acción—le contestó una chica con una mascara idéntica...

-al fin te pondremos a prueba leyenda...

NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...


	6. PRIMER ACTO: ¡TOMA SU VIDA, MANUS NIGRU

PRIMER ACTO: ¡TOMA SU VIDA, MANUS NIGRUM!

-Ay Ash te extrañe no sabes cuanto—decía May mientras abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte al chico azabache

-Yo también te extrañé May, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?—le contestó el chico (si siempre rompiendo los buenos momentos)

-¿Yo? intento ganar el gran festival de sihno pero decidí tomar un par de días para poder ver el festival, que a pesar de ser para recordar a los pokemons caídos es muy alegre y colorido—decía May mientras se separaba lentamente de Ash

-si, es bastante colorido, por que no me acompañas Dawn quisiera empezar a disfrutar de todo esto— gritaba muy alegre el chico

-claro Ash vamos—decía la chica mientras los colores se le subían al rostro

-mientras tomaba a Dawn del brazo y comenzaban a caminar hacia dentro de la ciudad, se podía observar como el rostro de Kenny se tornaba de color rojo pero cambio drásticamente cuando la chica castaña se le acercó

-¿te gusta Dawn verdad?—le preguntaba May al oído a lo que el chico respondió solo asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿sabes no solo vine a intentar ganar ese concurso sino a recuperar lo que por derecho me corresponde?—susurraba la chica

-tu tienes una idea, te escucho—decía Kenny mientras esbozaba una sonrisa bastante macabra

-solo esto, yo me encargo de Ash tu has el resto—decía mientras podía verse bastante maldad en sus ojos

-Miyuki y Brock antes habían salido corriendo hacia un puesto de comida por lo que los chicos se encontraban solo planeando su encuentro con Ash y Dawn respectivamente además Brock se encontraba gastando lo que no tenia en caprichos que Miyuki tenia sin siquiera preguntar si este podía o quería cumplirlos

El día transcurría lentamente para nuestros amigos, mientras el par de castaños planeaba como separar a Dawn y Ash, Miyuki se daba abasto a costillas de Brock, mientras la peliazul y el chico azabache caminaban por un claro en los límites de la ciudad:

Ash todo esto esta muy bonito, la comida los lugares la ciudad incluso la luna brilla casi como brillaba esa noche...—decía Dawn mientras su cara se tornaba de un color rojo bastante intenso

-¿que pasa Dawn? ¿Te sientes mal? tu cara esta roja ¿no tendrás fiebre?—decía el chico azabache, bastante preocupado por la chica

-no Ash no tengo nada solo quería decirte—balbuceaba mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez de un color mas intenso— Ash, TE AMO...

Al decir esto un enorme resplandor ilumina por completo al cielo y una explosión se deja escuchar y todo alrededor de la chica comienza a desvanecerse

Podemos observar tinieblas y el eco de esa palabra retumbando en los pensamientos de la peliazul

-Dawn... Dawn... Dawn...despierta por favor—los ecos de esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza era una voz muy familiar que aunque me reconfortaba no era la voz que yo esperaba escuchar. Comencé a levantarme aun con jaqueca y la vista borrosa, todavía no despertaba completamente cuando un Pokemon misterioso me levanto entre sus brazos y siguiendo órdenes de su entrenadora me puso a salvo debajo de un frondoso árbol y la chica comenzaba a tomarme del rostro

-por dios Dawn que te hicieron ¿estas bien?—decía la chica mientras me abrazaba muy fuertemente

-Estoy bien no te preocupes—comencé a decirle a Miyuki mientras me tomaba del costado

-no, tu no estas bien, déjame revisar tu costado—me decía la pelirosa

-mientras comenzaba a levantar mi blusa, note como se sonrojaba cada vez mas, y cuando me despojé completamente de ella su cara parecía un jitomate, aunque no le tomé mucha importancia lo que realmente me preocupaba era ese extraño Pokemon que la acompañaba era de altura media completamente de color negro a excepción de su cuello en el cual aparecen una especie de dientes de color rojo y su cabellera, que, mas que eso, parece una nube de color blanca, dejé de concentrarme en el Pokemon ya que en mi costado derecho una especie de estaca puntiaguda estaba incrustada, Miyuki con bastante cuidado, logro sacarla y procedió a suturar, al parecer es muy buena en los primeros auxilios, en lo que a mi respecta, no lograba percibir dolor alguno, ni en la herida ni en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

-que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí—le pregunté pero a pesar de mis palabras no lograba sacarla de ese trance en el que se encontraba puesto a que seguía suturando mi herida

-pasaron no mas de diez minutos para que Miyuki terminara de curarme, al levantarme, ella insistía que debía quedarme a lo que me negué abruptamente, sin verlo venir Miyuki planto sus labios sobre los míos, no supe como reaccionar ante aquella situación por lo que volví a sentarme lentamente...

-se que tu amas a Ash, pero yo te amo demasiado como para perderte, mi abuelo ya me había advertido sobre esta situación, estamos siendo atacados por la manus nigrum no te puedo dar muchos detalles pero están aquí por que yo tengo algo que ellos quieren, y no les importara pasar por encima de mis seres queridos para conseguirlo, fue un error el viajar con ustedes por que los involucré pero no pude evitarlo ya que lo que siento por ti es algo especial, algo que nunca he sentido ni siquiera por un hombre, algo me decía que estuviera junto a ti siempre así que te pido que tomes a los otros y se vallan de la cuidad, yo voy a estar bien

-sin mas que hacer, y hundida entre mis pensamientos me puse de pie, saqué a mamoswine de su pokeball y procedí a montarlo, al principio no quería pero Miyuki se acercó a el, al parecer le explico algunas cosas y sin mas comenzó a obedecer, algo que nunca había hecho, de golpe, llegó a mi mente un pensamiento que me caló hasta los huesos

-¿Qué pasó con Ash y los otros? —lancé la pregunta al aire puesto a que Miyuki ya no estaba ahí

-Sin más, me lancé hacia lo desconocido para buscar a quien, le pertenecía mi mente y mi corazón y también a buscar a esas personas que eran mi vida.

No tenia idea de que hora era, podía ver como la luna brillaba, pero esta vez de un color escarlata muy intenso, la noche era muy fría y a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de las demás personas y algunas explosiones, que aunque no eran continuas, me hacían temblar de miedo, logré armarme de valor y comencé a dirigirme a la ciudad, pero una voz hizo que me helara hasta los huesos

-Buenas noches señorita—me dijo a espaldas mías un hombre

-Sin más ordené a mamoswine voltear lentamente

-no señorita es de mala educación no contestar a un saludo, pero dígame, que hace tan sola en una noche como esta, debería estar en su casa pero veo que es entrenadora—me lo decía de tal forma que parecía ya haberme conocido

-Procederé a presentarme, Me llamo Valter Ian, soy miembro de la manus nigrum, y parece ser que voy a tener que proceder a eliminarla puesto a que esas son mis ordenes

-pero quienes son ustedes, que quieren de nosotros los entrenadores—le pregunté aunque aterrada, intentando tomar una postura mas valerosa

-simplemente no te importa, pero como vas a morir supongo que no estaría de mas que te dijera. Nuestras órdenes son tomar tantas vidas de pokemons y humanos nos sean posibles para el jefe

-¿pero así nada mas? —le pregunta todavía mas aterrada

-así es alguien anteriormente alguien intento purificar este planeta pero, algo falló, nuestro jefe ahora tomó esa responsabilidad y el solo junto a los elegidos repoblaremos este planeta blasfemo, lleno de suciedad, y contaminación—decía con aires de grandeza y una mirada muy sádica—bien basta de explicaciones, sal de ahí Gallade—un Gallade de postura recta hace su aparición en combate

-bien Gallade, haz una reverencia a tus próximas victimas—el Gallade asiente con la cabeza y procede a realizar la acción

-bien, vamos Lopunny—de la pokeball de Dawn un Lopunny hace su aparición en combate,

-bien, Gallade, utiliza Close combat—el Pokemon con una enorme velocidad, y ágiles movimientos se acerca amenzantemente al Pokemon de Dawn

-Lopunny utiliza switcheroo—Lopunny procede a atacar al Pokemon,

-Ambos pokemons dan dotes de su velocidad lo que hace que se alce una nube de polvo alrededor de los contrincantes...

Mientras tanto:

May y Kenny quienes se encontraban dentro de la cuidad, pudieron observar todo lo acontecido dentro de ella, estos se encontraban huyendo, por lo que logran colarse al cementerio Pokemon de esa cuidad.

-que lúgubre es este lugar—decía Kenny mientras castañeaba los dientes, no por el frío

-no seas niñita, además escapamos de aquellos tipos, lo que ahora me preocupa es donde puedan estar los otros

-preocúpate ahora por ti, por que al paso que llevamos no vamos a poder durar mucho tiempo mas, mis reservas de medicina se agotaron y mis pokemons se encuentran bastante agotados—comentaba Kenny mientras su semblante se tornaba mas serio

-es verdad, a mi tampoco me quedan medicinas y Blaziken esta muy cansado ya no creo que pueda durar mucho tiempo mas combatiendo,

-clap, clap, clap. Bravo jóvenes entrenadores, lograron escapar del centro de la cuidad, pero, ¿lograran pasar por aquí? —los chicos castaños escucharon decir de un sujeto que montaba un Rapidash, pero este Pokemon tenia la crin de color negra, mi nombre es Athila, y estoy aquí para tomar sus vidas,

-que quieren de nosotros—guitoneaba May mientras tomaba una de sus pokeballs de sus caderas

-¿que no les acabo de decir? quiero sus vidas y la de sus pokemons, entregadlas ahora y les prometo no alargar su sufrimiento mucho tiempo—decía el tipo quien presentaba un acento bastante raro

-¿estas loco? si quieres mi vida tendrás que tomarla cuando me hayas derrotado—decía May, aunque decidida, bastante aterrada por las palabras del sujeto

-no hables por mi—decía Kenny entre dientes

- no seas idiota, se trata de la tu vida y la de tus pokemons, vamos—decía May mientras tomaba a Kenny de la barbilla

-bien, vamos Alakazam, —al balbucear esto, Kenny tomo de sus bolsillos la pokeball, y mientras giraba en el aire, un Alakazam con una mirada bastante perdida surgía de ella

-Glaceon, surge, —aun temblorosa, May de su cinturón saca la Ball del Pokemon mencionado, y este sale, pero al tocar el suelo, su respiración se torna agitada,

-claro, ahora yo escojo, Mismagius, Frosslass salgan y tomen las vidas de estos pobres humanos—al terminar su frase de las sombras aparecen este par de pokemons, con una mirada muy maligna

-Glaceon, Alakazam, shadow Ball—al unísono, ambos pokemons cargan lo que será la bola y proceden a lanzarla,

-Frosslass, shadow ball contra Alakazam, Mismagius thunder contra Glaceon—gritaba muy frenetico el joven

-Los ataques chocan y las penumbras comienzan a rodear a todos en el cementerio…

-Bien ahora que harás, reencarnación... tomare estas vidas, solo para tomar la tuya...

NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO

* * *

Finalmente les pido disculpas por tardar tanto con este capitulo, a pesar de que mi amigo me lo dio ya hace mucho tiempo no lo había podido subir ya que no había tenido tiempo, espero que este capitulo fuese de su agrado, agradecemos los reviews que nos han dejado.


End file.
